Sodden and Enticed
by AyuTsukasa
Summary: Most of the time she was an adorable squirrel exploring her surroundings without a care in the world, but sometimes she was the vixen every guy dreams of.


wrote this on a request from nintendona so I hope I you like it :3

* * *

I never thought I'd get married it seemed like a lot of work, not that I was afraid of hard work I wouldn't be a farmer if I was. I never shared a room in my life and girls are pretty hard to understand sometimes. But through some string of events I married Ann, the girl at the inn with an insanely perfect balance of tomboy and femininity. Bit by bit I fell in love with each new thing I learned about her and soon I knew I needed her to be mine. As crazy as it sounds her dad was actually glad I wanted to marry her, most dads would want to slit a guy's throat for even looking at their daughter. Whatever the case she was probably the best wife a guy could ask for. She cleaned and cooked and she wasn't afraid to help out on the field either. Most of the time she'd be inside and sometimes when I get home she's in the shower singing away. Now I'm not going to lie and say she's the best I've ever heard but she sounds pretty and I enjoy listening to it.

"So when's the concert?" I asked through the door. She went silent. "Aww c'mon why'd you stop? You sounded good" the water turned off.

"T-thanks I'm glad you think so, but could you not stand by the door it's kind of embarrassing"

I chuckled a bit as she opened the door blushing and making a bee line for the dresser. "I'm your husband so it's fine. You'll get used to it." I followed her and pressed myself against her back. As she tried to open the dresser drawer I closed it and kissed the side of her mouth. "You won't be needing those." I could tell she was blushing madly as she tried to turn around but I held her in place by hugging her. "Ann you're too cute." I backed up, landing us both on the bed.

"At least let me dry off first." she tried to look annoyed but her face wasn't cooperating with her so she just ended up looking even more embarrassed. I obliged and watched as she stood up and dried herself. My dick certainly enjoyed the show and had no qualms displaying its excitement. While she finished her legs and brought the towel up to her hair I removed my pants.

"Ann."

She half turned around then immediately turned back to facing the dresser "You pervert warn me first, jeez." I laughed and apologized.

"Sorry sorry. Would you please come here I have something for you." I gestured to the bed and watched as she folded the towel and put it on the dresser. She somewhat awkwardly made her way to the end then got on her hands and knees.

"A-alright I'm ready."

"Actually I want to try something different today." Ann lowered her self and turned to face me.

"Like what?" I watched her blush a little as she tried to avoid looking at my lower half.

"I don't really know how to say this lightly so could you um suck my dick. You don't have to of course." She finally gathered the courage to look down then looked me straight in the eye.

"I suppose there's no harm in trying." I swallowed as she got on her knees again only this time facing me.

"It'd probably be easier if I sat on the edge of the bed, you can put the towel under your knees since the floor is wood." blushing again Ann retrieved the towel and did as I suggested. She was a bit bolder than I assumed, as soon we got into position she immediately put it in her mouth.

I sighed "Ann use your hand too."

"Mmh?" she looked up at me and dear goddess it was the cutest thing. Delicately she wrapped her tiny hand around the base and began to move. I clenched the sheet although I really wanted to grab her by the hair and shove by cock further into her mouth. She quickly got the hang of it and even tightened her grip on me, I felt myself getting close so I stopped her not wanting to scare her away from doing this again. "Did I do ok?"

I kissed her then lifted her up onto the bed with me "You did amazing, now it's your turn." I laid her down and somewhat roughly bit her neck as I entered. Slowly I made my way to her shoulder because she hates it when I leave a mark where people can easily see, I've tried to get to get her to understand that's the point but she wont budge on the matter. Listening to her soft mewls with each thrust was too much and sent me over the edge. As I lifted myself I saw pout a bit and look away "I'm sorry" I pulled out and and immediately had my hand replace it.

"Ah wait don't stare at me while doing that you jerk!" Ann blushed madly as she realized my intention. "But you look cute." she really did, she always did. I continued against her protests, watching intently as she raised her hips and stifled her own moan as brought my head down to kiss me. I watched her fall back down and wiped my hand on the sheets and laid next to her.

"You're way too cute you know that?"

"Just go to sleep you perv."

"haha I love you too Ann." she shuffled over to my side of the bed and mumbled into the pillow.


End file.
